oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aron Steelflame
Aron (Are-on) Steelflame is a Player Character in normal Oustomia. History "He has your eyes, little Fairy." "Let's hope he doesn't have your anger." Aron was a well loved child, generally speaking. He was the son of two Heroes of Oustomia; the beautiful, protective, wise Druidess known as Arryn, and the ragebound Warrior of the Weak known as War, then James Steelflame. Although James, his Father, had dealt with rage and hate his entire life, he grew to learn love when it came to Arryn, and this eventually blossomed - no pun intended - into having a child with the Gathlain. An unlikely relationship that ordinarily would not have happened, were it not for the fact that Adventurers are oddities in the first place. Unfortunately, Aron would not grow up happy. His mother died shortly after his birth, giving her life to heal other's; a Noble cause. Her death caused his father to fly into an unbreakable rage, and the boy known as Aron Steelflame would be left, and eventually, given up to the local orphanage in O'Kibo, unknowing of his heritage, and what was to come for the future. Orphanages aren't particularly enjoyable places. Some are well maintained and cared for by a proud and eager to help individual, other's.. not so much. In Aron's case, his was not well taken care of. The man who took care of it was corrupt and used the money that the local Government gave him to gamble and only barely used it to ensure the orphans were fed enough to be useful, and otherwise put them to work, teaching them to scam or pickpocket. Aron wouldn't take part in it, and as a result, wasn't fed as much as the other children, and was often beaten for his disobedience. This also encouraged the other orphans, who delighted in their jobs as little thieves, to pick on Aron and go after him frequently, either stealing his food, or stealing what little he could beg for. Sadly, this was a trend that continued until he was 16. Upon reaching Adulthood, several of the other boys cornered him, and began torturing him, kicking him, hitting him, prodding him with sticks. The resulting violence erupting from Aron's unnatural rage caused him to kill the 'leader' of the group of teenagers, and he escaped the orphanage that same night, with nothing but the clothes on his back. For the last several years, he roamed the streets of O'Kibo, begging for what he could and hunting down what few animals were edible within the city, and occasionally accepting charity when it was offered. A part of him, however, was horrified by what he had done to the boys who had tortured him. Despite their own misgivings, his unnatural rage, anger, and hate scared him in ways he couldn't imagine. In many ways, it traumatized him. He was a wanted man in his 'home' city. He hid in the backstreets, and managed to scrounge up something resembling a living despite the bounty on his head. He was painted as a villain, an awful, evil individual who had killed a helpless orphan and then fled in the night - all part of the lie perpetuated by the man who ran the orphanage, which served him well, causing him to get a flood of donations from the good people of the city. But his life changed when a retiring adventurer was passing by, and gave the boy the first armor and items that adventurer had used. They were not magical, and they were in fairly poor condition. It was nothing more than a cloak to keep warm, a breastplate, and a buckler. But it was enough to inspire Aron to do something, to go further. He took the little bit of money he had saved up; a handful of silvers, and readied himself to adventure, to make something of himself. But most of all, Aron wanted to find out who he was. Every orphan's dream, really. Personality "Do you think he'll be a druid?" "If he's anything like his ever so wise Mother, probably." * Quiet * Withdrawn * Protective * Cynical Aron had potential, to say the least. But his sad circumstances in life caused him to become a cynical, downtrodden, quiet, withdrawn individual. He doesn't much care about his own livelihood, and yet, despite that, his violent outburst that caused him to take the life of another has traumatized him to the point that he does not wish to take the lives of other's, even those who would otherwise try to kill him. Instead, he protects. He uses a Shield, and no weapons, and focuses purely upon the defense of other's and those who he fights with. Due to this, and his past life experiences, Aron consistently struggles with his inner demons. The pain in his heart from his mistakes, and the hatred of other's for choosing not to help them in their evil. He hates them, but wants to repress that hatred and wickedness, and yet a part of him wants to punish these people for their misdeeds against him. Aron is constantly on the verge of giving into the rage that floods his veins, the legendary anger and hate that his father was known for, tempered only by the compassion and love that his mother had bestowed upon him before her untimely death, and his eventual abandonment. Despite his cynical hatred of the world around him, Aron has an unnatural grace with animals and beasts, and areas where he dwell for extended periods of time find their plantlife growing just a bit faster than other places. These are small, minor traits that he has never really noticed, nor has anyone else. But they are there, nonetheless. Physical Appearance "Look at the green in his eyes. Just like your's." "Well, considering the lack of plants growing out of him, I'd say he resembles you more than me." Aron's parents were good looking individuals - his father was a tall, strong, muscular individual with striking white hair and tanned skin, whilst his mother was a vibrant green eyed, pink skinned Fey woman who's footsteps caused the plants around her to spring to life. Aron is similar. He is tall, with handsome, yet seemingly average features. Short, black hair and an athletic body. But perhaps the most striking part of Aron is his eyes - a verdant, bright green that is dull with a hefty dose of depression and hopelessness. Yet, behind this layer of negativity, lies an intelligence beyond his years. His face, while handsome, lacks the common lines on most people's faces indicating smiles and happiness, a luxury the boy has never had. His body, while slender and athletic seeming, is emaciated and his skin is marred with scars, bruises and wounds that never quite healed properly due to repeated abuse in the orphanage and from other orphans, made worse by the constant aggravation of the old wounds from his new life of adventuring and danger, and considering his lack of real armor and constant need to throw himself into the line of fire, he often has new wounds and bruises that are left relatively untreated due to his self-imposed desire of repentance for his sins. Friends & Foes Friends Aron has no friends at this time. It will no doubt prove difficult in the first place as he is not a particularly Charismatic fellow. Foes '''Old Man Yirn - '''The man who owned the orphanage that Aron grew up in. He was - is - a fat, balding, upper middle-aged human who repeatedly abused and treated the orphans like garbage. He is manipulative and scheming, and his small skill in sorcery allowed him to thrive in the surprisingly prolific criminal underground of O'Kibo, and when Aron killed another orphan, he immediately spun the story and painted Aron as a horrific villain; an evil child who he had struggled to handle and treat him well while teaching him to be good. The result was a wave of donations and support from the community, and a surprisingly hefty bounty being placed upon Aron, to capture him alive. Aspirations * Find out the fate of his parents: He does not know who they were, nor does he know why he was abandoned. He wishes to find the answers to these questions and more. If possible, he wishes to reclaim his heritage. He recognizes there is a power in him, in his rage, and it is one that he fears, but one he knows he must live with. * Become a Stronger Adventurer: The world is filled with them. He wants to be one, to protect other's and not want for anything. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active